A New Start
by lunarue.13
Summary: Harry and Hermione just arrived to the Final Battle. Ron had disappeared before the battle even started. They had been betrayed and Dumbledore's plan has gone wrong. The wrong side has won and Fate is determined to fix it. Time Travel Fan Fic. Weasley/Dumbledore bashing. Rated M for language. HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. I am going to try to write a time travel fan fiction about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I am going to write this story when I want to take a break from Before the Worst. This is my first time travel fan fiction so please be open-minded. Please ignore the curse words if they bother that much. Er..yeah. Enjoy. ~LunaRue

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

*Harry POV*

Dumbledore had just told me that I had to sacrifice myself to save the people I love and win this war. What he didn't count on was a friend betraying us. The same friend walked out of the tent on us during our hunt for the horcruxes. After he left, the effects of the loved potions he had served Hermione and I were starting to disappear. Hermione and I were devastated beyond belief when we found out that we had been fed love potions by the Weasley matriarch and two youngest for the past three years.

Hermione soon became depressed. She wouldn't eat or even talk for that matter. I did the only thing that came to mind to get her out of depression. I kissed her. When I kissed her, I felt like nothing could tear us apart, I felt like if I just ran away with her, that would be enough. Later that day, we both confessed that we had a crush on each other. I kissed her again and on thing led to another. That day we conceived a little girl, a baby we were going to name Lily Jo. A baby girl -our baby- that would never be born.

Now Hermione and I were at Voldemort's feet. Our plan had gone wrong. After I uncovered that I was actually alive and told Tom I knew his secret. I could see fear in his eyes as I told him how we destroyed all his horcruxes. The cup, the snake, the diadem, the locket, the diary, the ring...me. I was surprised when Voldemort laughed. There, we discovered a flaw in Dumbledore's plan. Voldemort had not created seven horcruxes but eight. Dumbledore had not planned this.

"Before I kill you and your mudblood bitch Potter. I might as well tell you what my eighth horcrux is. It, you will never find. It, you will never have a chance to destroy. It, the final horcrux that will allow me to live forever. It is in the room that no one would look for. It is my most prized possession. It is a ring of my old beloved, Potter. The ring has a ruby in the middle surrounded by silver. My beloved has a ring just like it although it is an emerald surround by gold. Now goodbye Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted.

I held Hermione close as the killing curse shot towards us.

"I love you Mia," I whispered as the curse hit and the three of us collapsed, knowing no more.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

*Third Person POV for the rest of the story*

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was still holding Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Harry!" Hermione said loudly and kissed him passionately.

Someone coughed and got both of their attention.

Harry went for his wand, only to find that it was gone.

"No need for a wand you know. I am Fate," the stranger said.

"Didn't we just die?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Right to the point I see. Yes you both did die." Fate explained. "I am here to offer you both a second chance to fix everything that has happened. To save lives that can be saved."

"Would we have our memories of last time?" Hermione and Harry asked at the same time.

"Of course. You would need to remember this time to fix them on your second try." Fate said calmly. "Now the question is. Do you both want to go back and redo your life. And where would you start? Your options are 1st year or 4th year."

"Can we discuss this?" Harry asked.

Fate nodded and Harry and Hermione walked over to a bench that appeared.

"I think-" they said at the same time.

Both blushed and Harry said, "You first."

"OK. I think 4th year because we can prevent your name going into the goblet and save Cedric." Hermione explained.

"Well I think we should do it before 1st year because 1. We can prevent from becoming friends with Ron all around. 2. We can prevent Quirrel from trying to get the stone. and 3.I can get away from the Dursleys sooner. No listen. When Dumbledore told we about the so called blood wards around Privet Drive number 4, they only worked if I called the place home. Well I think if I say that I never called the place home inside that house than I can live somewhere else. Plus the sooner Sirius is out of Azkaban, the more time we get to spend with him." Harry ranted.

Hermione sat there and thought about it.

She finally nodded and said "Ok."

Harry led Hermione back to Fate and told them that they would go back to their first year at Hogwarts.

"I will send you both back to July 31st. Is that alright?" Fate asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Wait Fate. W-What about our Lily Jo?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"She will be ready to be born when you both are ready for her," Fate explained with a smile. She had started to like this couple.

Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her.

"I'll see you soon Mia," Harry said with a final kiss.

"I love you Harry," Harry heard Hermione say right before Fate sent them back to the past to redo their lives.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

Do you like it? Should I continue? Please review! ~ LunaRue


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people. Two chapters in one night? Yes. I hope you guys will like this one. I know I do! Anyway...Enjoy. ~LunaRue

I added stuff in so yeah...if you have already read this before...you will notice the add ins and changes so...yeah.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG HPHGHPHGHPHGHP

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was in Gringotts and Hagrid had just taken the package from vault 713. Harry already knew what it was but didn't say anything. Harry and Hagrid climbed back into the cart silently and went back up to the surface.

That was when Harry turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid...May I speak with the Goblins real quick?"

Hagrid raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Harry turned to Griphook. "Teller Griphook. May I have the honor of talking with you privately for a moment?"

You couldn't tell who was more shocked, Griphook or Hagrid.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Please follow me," Griphook said after the shock wore off.

"I'll be alright Hagrid. You go on and wait outside." Harry said after assuring that he would be right back and that this was very private.

Hagrid hesitantly agreed and went outside to wait.

Harry followed Griphook to what looked like a conference room. Griphook sat down in a chair and motioned for Harry to sit across from him.

"Now Mr. Potter, what do you need?" Griphook asked impatiently.

"I-I would like to see my parents will and accept the position of Lord Potter," Harry said nervously.

"Are you sure Mr. Potter This would make you an adult in the wizarding world. You will be allowed to do magic outside of school. You will also need to find a wife in two months, unless you already know who this will be," Griphook added.

"I accept those conditions and Hermione Granger is my wife to be." Harry said without hesitation.

"Alright Lord Potter. I shall be right back with your parents will and your heritage ring." Griphook said before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Griphook came walking back in with a package in his hands. He sat down and put two rings with a golden phoenix surrounded by red flames on the table, one slightly bigger than the other.

"This is your ring Lord Potter. You are also Lord Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin ." Griphook said as he pushed Harry's ring forward. Harry was shocked as he put on the ring and watch in fascination as the ring resized itself.

"Now Lord Potter. I trust you can deliver this to your wife to be. The moment she puts this on, she will immediately become Lady Potter." Griphook said handing the ring to Harry. "This is your parents will."

Griphook handed Harry his parents will. Harry silently opened it after saying 'Thanks.'

**Harry, our sweet child. **

**If you are reading this than that means that Voldemort has found us and that Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us. We are deeply sorry that you will not be able to grow up with brothers and sisters or that we will not be there. We love you with all of our hearts. Please do not forget that. If you are reading this than your guardianship should go to one of the following.**

**Sirius Black**

**Severus Snape**

**Amelia Bones**

**Remus Lupin**

**Under no circumstances should you go to Albus Dumbledore or Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Albus is a manipulative old fool and Petunia absolutely despises magic.**

**Harry, you inherit many buildings listed as such:**

**Hogwarts-As you are heir to all four founders you own Hogwarts.**

**Gryffindor Castle-Is in Godrics Hollow hidden from the world. You will need a portkey to get there.**

**Potter Cottage-Located in Godrics Hollow.**

**Slytherin Manor-Located in the Fen. Need a portkey to get there.**

**Ravenclaw Island- Located by South America. Need portkey to get there.**

**Hufflepuff Cabin- Location not known. Need portkey.**

**We also give money to the following:**

**Remus Lupin-100,000 Galleons for wolfsbane potion and everything that he needs**

**Severus Snape-50,000 Galleons for potion ingredients**

**Amelia Bones-10,000 Galleons **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-500,000 Galleons for the Library and new brooms for the flying lessons. Also to help muggleborns pay for their school supplies. **

**Harry we love you. Don't forget it.**

**Please take a Inheritance Test. So you can know who is all your family. **

**Love, Mum and Dad**

**Witnesses to this will:**

**Frank Longbottom**

**Alice Longbottom**

Harry wiped his eyes.

"Sorry Teller Griphook. I'm not usually emotional," Harry apologized.

"It is alright Lord Potter. Is there anything that you wish to discuss about your parents will?" Griphook asked.

"Er...Yes there is. In their will they said that I was to go to either Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape or Amelia Bones if they died. It also says that I am not to be placed with Albus Dumbledore or Petunia Dursley nee Evans. The exact opposite happened. Albus Dumbledore placed me in the care of my Aunt Petunia against my mother's wishes. It also says that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and not Sirius Black," Harry explained to the goblin.

Griphook blinked I surprise and his face hardened. If there was one thing that the Goblin Nation hated, it was people going against other peoples wills.

"Lord Potter, I assure you this will go under investigation. Now have they left anything for anyone else?" Griphook asked.

"Yes. Remus Lupin gets 100,000 galleons. Severus Snape gets 50,000 galleons. Amelia Bones gets 10,000 galleons and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gets 500,000 galleons. Although the Headmaster of the school has to only use it for the Library, new flying brooms and to help muggleborns with their school supplies. Er...Could I maybe have a copy of my parents will to send to the ministry of magic? So they know that Sirius Black is innocent and that Pettigrew is guilty?" Harry asked anxiously although he was trying not to show it.

"Yes Lord may have a copy to send to the ministry. I will personally deal with distributing the galleons to the right people for you." Griphook said waving his hand a copy of the will appeared beside the original.

"My parents wanted me to take an Inheritance test," Harry said confidently.

"Alright then Lord Potter. I will be right back," Griphook said as he walked out of a doorway, only to appear a second later with a potion, ritual knife, and a very big piece of parchment.

"Ok Lord Potter. If you would drink this potion," Griphook explained as Harry grabbed the potion and downed it.

"Now if you would cut your palm and put seven drops of blood on the parchment."

Harry did as instructed and watched in fascination as his name appeared, along with his parents and grandparents.

Griphook healed Harry's hand and sat down, watching the boy in front of him.

Harry didn't notice his hand heal. All he was focused on was the fact that his mother, Lilliana Evans, a muggle born was not a muggle born at all. She was actually a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry saw that she was also a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. His father, Harry saw, was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Harry was astounded when he saw grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black was sister to Wilburga Black, his godfathers mother. Harry was beyond shocked when he saw that his father was a descendant of Ignotus Peverell (although that did explain ALOT).

"Er..Griphook? This says that I'm a descendant of Ignotus Peverell. The will states the same thing but heir to all the founders." Harry said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, yes. Heir to the founders, and Ignotus Peverell. I see. I will be right back Lord Potter." Griphook muttered as he walked out of the room. Only to return a moment later with five rings. Harry recognized the founders rings as they had the house color and animal on them.

Griphook set the rings on the table before turning to Harry. "Lord Potter, if you would please pick up the founders rings and put them on your right index finger. Yes just like that."

Harry did as told and watched in fascination as the rings molded together until the rings were one and had the founders animals surrounding an "H".

"There we go. Now you are officially heir to Hogwarts. Now as for Peverell and Merlin. If you would, put these rings on so we can see if they accept you," Griphook explained handing Harry the last two rings.

Harry put the ring on his middle left finger and felt warmth flow through him as the ring accepted him.

"This is excellent! You are now Lord Hogwarts , Lord Potter and Lord Peverell. According to theses records you have 5% ownership from every shop in Diagon Alley and full ownership over Hogwarts of course. You have over 50 vaults all together and over 10 billion galleons, sickles, and knuts. You are the wealthiest Lord in the wizarding world as of right now. Is there anything else you need Lord Hogwarts?" Griphook asked.

"Lord Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. Since you are heir to the four founders, their blood lines combined immediately overrides all of your other blood lines." Griphook explained.

"Well then I believe there is nothing else that I need to do here. Please keep me updated on the investigation." Harry said standing up.

"Of course Lord Hogwarts. Good day to you Lord Potter. May your wealth over flow and your enemies disappear," Griphook said bowing.

"May your wealth multiply and your enemies disappear also," Harry said bowing back.

Griphook led Harry back to the lobby of Gringotts before bowing and walking away.

Harry walked outside with the copy of the will in his front pocket. He met up with Hagrid who was looking anxious.

"There you are 'Arry. I was gettin' worried," Hagrid said. "Now let's get shopping."

They went to the apothecary first and got his supplies. Harry talked Hagrid into getting him a copper cauldron instead of pewter. Next was the Flourish and Blotts. They quickly found all his books and went to Madam Malkins for robes. Madam Malkins was very speedy and Harry thanked Merlin that Malfoy wasn't there. Next Hagrid insisted that he get Harry an owl, so they went to the pet store and the same thing as last time happened.

Hedwig swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Well hello there, would you like to become my owl?" Harry asked filled with happiness at seeing his long lost friend.

Hedwig nodded and Hagrid and Harry walked up to the counter to pay for Hedwig. The cashier was surprised and began telling them that no one could go near Hedwig without getting nipped. Harry assured the cashier that The snowy white owl had flown from her perch and landed on his shoulder. The cashier seemed to believe him and Hagrid paid for Hedwig. Harry also bought a perch and some pellets for Hedwig.

Harry thanked Hagrid over and over again as they headed to Ollivanders.

As they entered the shop, again Harry felt the secret magic that rested in the store. Hagrid had decided to wait outside while Harry got his wand.

"Harry Potter," said. It wasn't a question.

"Hello Mr Ollivander. How are you today?" Harry asked politely.

"I am good Lord Hogwarts." Mr. Ollivander said.

"How did you-"Harry said.

"I know a lot of things Lord Hogwarts. Now lets get you a wand, shall we? Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized for a second time in his life that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Lord Hogwarts. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit knowing it wasn't it, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried although he knew it wasn't the one - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had to act as though he no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become which didn't surprise Harry.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

Mr. Ollivander cheered and than started muttering "curious, curious" over and over again as he put back the wands.

"I'm sorry sir. But what is curious?" Harry asked although he already knew.

"Lord Hogwarts. Why, your wands brother gave you that scar on your head." He said gravely.

Harry faked being surprised and paid seven galleons for his wand.

Harry met up with Hagrid outside and Hagrid took him home to the Dursleys. Before he did though Hagrid bought him a hamburger to eat on the way there. Hagrid noticed Harry was extremely silent and noticed that he had a ring on.

"'Arry? Are yeh alrigh'? What's on yer hand?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Just thinking Hagrid, and the rings are the Potter ring and Hogwarts ring. I am now Lord Hogwarts," Harry declared happily petting Hedwig.

Hagrid looked shocked. "Yer what?"

"Lord Potter and Lord Hogwarts, and Hagrid, you can't tell anyone! Please! This must be kept quiet, I don't want anyone to know." Harry pleaded.

Hagrid nodded is agreement. "Here is your ticket for Hogwarts. See you soon 'Arry." Hagrid handed Harry his ticket and when Harry looked up, he had disappeared.

...

When Harry arrived at the Dursleys, he immediately went to his room ignoring his Aunt calling for him.

He shut the door to his room and magically locked it. He knew he could do 'accidental' magic until school started and not get into trouble. He opened the window in his window and let Hedwig out of her cage.

"I need you to send a letter Hedwig. Ok? Wait a moment." He instructed. The snowy owl listened and stayed where she was.

He sat down on his bed and opened his trunk that he got in Diagon Alley. He put everything in his trunk except his school books because he would need to read those, even though he already had, a quill, ink, parchment and two manila envelopes. First he wrote a note for his Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Oh how I will miss you until September 1st. I went to Diagon Alley today with Hagrid and when we went to Gringotts, I decided to meet with Griphook about my parents will. I will send you a duplicate. Now I also became Lord Potter. It turns out that I am heir to the four founders of Hogwarts so am also Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin or you could say Lord Hogwarts. I am now legally an adult to the wizarding world. I am sending you a ring that means you will become my wife...I knew we had planned to get married after school but the terms about becoming Lord Potter stated that I had to have a wife in two months. I immediately thought of you._

_Please accept this. I love you dearly Mia. When you put the ring on, you will immediately become Lady Potter Hogwarts and a legal adult to the wizarding world; also you will be able to do magic outside of school. I am going to send a duplicate of my parents will to the ministry of magic. They say in their will that Pettigrew, the bloody traitor, was their secret keeper and not Sirius. Hopefully, Sirius will be a free man before the school year ends. _

_Don't worry about your parents reading this love, all they will see is a blank sheet of paper._

_I love you. Always yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry folded the letter and put it in one of the envelopes. He then duplicated the duplicate so he had two copies with him. He folded that one up also and put it in the envelope with Hermione's letter. He then proceeded to write a letter to Amelia Bones.

_Dear Madam Amelia Bones,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I am sending this letter with a duplicate copy of my parents will. I hope you read the letter thoroughly and you will notice that my parents stated that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper all those years ago, not my godfather Sirius Black. I hope this is enough evidence to free him from whatever prison he is in. I am fairly new to the magical world and do not know that about it. In the will you will read about who I should have been placed with and who I should have not been placed with. All I will say is that Albus Dumbledore placed me with my Aunt Petunia. I hope you will figure out what this means._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry finished the letter just as his Aunt Petunia began knocking on the door. He quickly put the letter and his parents will in the other envelope. He wrote the names of who they were to go to and gave them to Hedwig.

"Send these to Hermione Granger first and then Amelia Bones girl," Harry said as he stroked his beautiful owl.

Hedwig hooted happily and flew out the window.

Aunt Petunia pounded on the door again. Harry undid the locking charm and opened the door.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked nicely.

"I need you to help me cook dinner," Petunia said quietly.

Harry nodded and followed Petunia to the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia...May I ask a question?" Harry asked nervously.

"I guess, but make it quick. Vernon just got off work," Petunia snapped.

"Why did you hate my mother?"

That was a question Petunia was not expecting. She stopped stirring the mashed potatoes and looked at Harry.

"I hated her because she had magic. I didn't have any and was jealous," Petunia said quietly, going back to stirring the potatoes.

"Do you think that you could be a squib?" Harry asked.

"What is that?" Petunia asked curiously.

"Well a squib is a person who has magic but it isn't strong enough for you to have a strongly developed magical core. Squibs usually don't get a Hogwart's letter because they don't have enough magic. Squibs can do very simple spells, like a simple summoning spell or cleaning spells." Harry explained while he put the chicken in the oven.

"So you think I may be squib?" Petunia asked quietly setting the table.

"Yes I do. But that means that you _do _have magic. It just isn't enough to go to Hogwarts." Harry explained getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Do you know a summoning spell?' Petunia asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded and said," Say Accio milk jug while pointing at it with your hand."

Petunia hesitantly pointed at the milk jug with her hand and said, "Accio milk jug."

To both of their surprise the milk jug flew to Petunias outstretched hand.

Petunia looked at Harry. She surprised Harry but pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you Harry. Thank you for proving that I do have magic," Petunia said with a small sad smile. "I just wish I could apologize to Lily."

"I'm sure she knows Aunt Petunia. That means that Dudley is also a squib. I wouldn't tell your husband that though," Harry said looking at his aunt nervously.

"Oh heavens no! I would never tell him!" Petunia declared as she pulled the chicken out of the oven.

They both heard the front door open and a "Petunia I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen dear!" Petunia called back. "Sit down at the table Harry." She ordered him.

Harry sat down and just stared at the table.

"Dudley! It is time for dinner!" Petunia called upstairs and walked into the kitchen followed by Vernon and Dudley.

"Petunia! What is the freak doing at the table!" Vernon spat.

"I told him to sit there. I will not take anymore abuse that happens to Harry, Vernon." Petunia said coldly.

Vernon stared at his wife for a moment before sitting down and start eating.

"Now eat up Harry and Dudley." Petunia said with a sly smile.

Harry ate fairly quick excused himself. He ran upstairs and started to read his books _again. _He heard tapping on the window and saw Hedwig two responses attached to her feet.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG HPHGHPHGHPHGHP

I hope you guys liked it! I know I loved typing it! Review please! ~LunaRue


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there people. I have noticed that some people are complaining about correct spelling and grammer. Well if you can understand what I mean then you should be ok. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy ~LunaRue

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

Hermione had opened her eyes to find herself reading a book. Not just any book though it was her Transfiguration textbook. She immediately sat up and saw it was about dinner time. She looked outside of her bedroom window to see if any owls were coming and was mildly disappointed to see none.

"Hermione! Dinner!" Emma Granger called up to her daughter.

"Coming Mum!" Hermione called back in a strangled voice. The last time she had seen her parents was before the hunt for horcruxes when she had obliviated them to protect them.

Hermione raced downstairs to find her parents waiting for her before they started to eat. She sat down in her seat and her father said prayer.

Before any of the Grangers could start eating, a tapping on the window captured their attention. Hermione immediately realized what it was and who it was.

"Hedwig!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Hermione dear. Do you know who this owl belongs to?" Dan Granger asked his daughter.

"Uh. Y-yes," Hermione managed, no point in lying. "Sh-she is a friend's."

"Who is this friend?" Dan demanded.

"His name is H-Harry Dad. I haven't spoken to him since school ended...I guess he is a wizard too," Hermione lied perfectly.

Emma nodded while her husband was suspicious but he let it go.

"Well let her in," Emma encouraged.

Hermione nodded and stood up to let the snowy owl in. Hedwig dropped a letter into Hermione's hands and waited for Hermione to write a reply.

Hermione sat back down and opened her letter.

_Hermione,_

_Oh how I will miss you until September 1st. I went to Diagon Alley today with Hagrid and when we went to Gringotts, I decided to meet with Griphook about my parents will. I will send you a duplicate. Now I also became Lord Potter. It turns out that I am heir to the four founders of Hogwarts so am also Lord Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I am now legally an adult to the wizarding world. I am sending you a ring that means you will become my wife...I knew we had planned to get married after school but the terms about becoming Lord Potter stated that I had to have a wife in two months. I immediately thought of you._

_Please accept this. I love you dearly Mia. When you put the ring on, you will immediately become Lady Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin and a legal adult to the wizarding world; also you will be able to do magic outside of school. I am going to send a duplicate of my parents will to the ministry of magic. They say in their will that Pettigrew, the bloody traitor, was their secret keeper and not Sirius. Hopefully, Sirius will be a free man before the school year begins._

_Don't worry about your parents reading this love, all they will see is a blank sheet of paper._

_I love you. Always yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione sat in shock although she hid it. She had known he was heir to Gryffindor but not ALL the founders. She pulled out the will and read it. She was furious how Dumbledore had betrayed the Potter's but was overjoyed that Sirius would be getting out sooner than originally. She put her hand in the envelope and pulled out the ring, immediately knowing her decision, she put the ring on. She felt the power of the magic surge through her and accept her as the new Lady Potter Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"So honey, what did your friend write you?/ Why do you have that ring on?" Emma and Dan asked at the same time.

"Er, my friend just told me that he would see me at school and he gave me this friendship ring," Hermione lied successfully again.

"Can I see it?" Her mother asked.

Hermione held out her left hand and her mother noticed it was on her ring finger. Also that the ring fit perfectly on her daughter's finger.

"It's beautiful, but why is it on your wedding finger?" Emma asked assuming the worst, which she was correct but Hermione wasn't going to tell her that.

"I don't know why. It just felt right to put it on my ring finger," Hermione replied.

"Mum do you have a pen?" Hermione asked randomly, trying to change the subject.

Emma walked over to the junk drawer in the kitchen and brought Hermione a pen. Hermione then proceeded to write her response on the back of the duplicated will, to Harry and put it in the envelope Harry sent her. Hermione gave the letter to Hedwig, who nipped her finger affectionately, and flew out the window.

"Now, how about we eat?" Hermione suggested, obviously in a happier mood.

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE, was sitting behind her desk hidden behind stacks of paper, when Hedwig came swooping into her office. The owl's sudden appearance startled Amelia greatly when she dropped a letter on her desk. Amelia looked up and saw a snowy white owl waiting for a reply. She cautiously opened the letter and was surprised to see it was from Harry Potter.

_Dear Madam Amelia Bones,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I am sending this letter with a duplicate copy of my parents will. I hope you read the letter thoroughly and you will notice that my parents stated that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper all those years ago, not my godfather Sirius Black. I hope this is enough evidence to free him from whatever prison he is in. I am fairly new to the magical world and do not know that about it. In the will you will read about who I should have been placed with and who I should have not been placed with. All I will say is that Albus Dumbledore placed me with my Aunt Petunia. I hope you will figure out what this means._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry James Potter_

Amelia was shocked to notice that he had sent her a duplicate of his parent's will. She picked up the envelope and pulled out the will. As she read the will, she was shocked to see that James and Lily had left her something. She also noticed that the will stated that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew had been the secret keeper. Amelia immediately felt horrible. She had always known that Sirius would never betray James but all the evidence pointed to him.

Amelia thought of Sirius, rotting away innocent for 11 years for a murder he didn't commit. Innocent. that word set her off. Amelia immediately called two of her best aurors to Azkaban to get Sirius Black and put him in a ministry holding cell. The two aurors asked no questions and set off immediately for Azkaban. Amelia meanwhile wrote Harry a response and sent it away with Hedwig with a smile on her face at the thought of being able to see Sirius again.

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

"Come on Black. You're summoned at the ministry," an auror called.

Dull grey eyes stared at the gaurd. His hair had become matted with dirt and his eyes had suken in. He slowly stood up and wakled with the gaurd. The gaurd put magical hanfcuffs on him and led him to the docks of Azkaban. They boarded the boat and Sirius Black finally felt like a weight had beeen taken off his shoulders. Being around dementors for 11 years isn't particullary good for the mind or body.

The boatride was about 2 hours long so Sirius decided to try and talk to the auror,see what is going on in the world.

"So wha have I missed these past 11 years ?" He hoarsely asked the gaurd with red hair.

"Not much actually Black. The only thing is that Harry Potter is finally coming back to the magical world," the auror said dully.

Sirius, for the first time in years, felt happiness at the fact at seeing his godson.

"Why am I needed at the ministry then?" Srius asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. The Head of the DMLE just oredered for you to be brought to the ministry," the auror explained.

"The head?" Sirius asked incrediously.

"Yes. Madam Amelia Bones is Head of the DMLE," the auror said effectively quieting Sirius down for the rest of the trip.

When the ship arrived in London, Sirius was never so happy to see the muggle/magical world. As the auror appparated to the ministry with Sirius, Sirius cound't help but feel happiness at the thought of seeing Amelia again.

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

"Madam Bones, Sirius Black has arrived," Amelia's secretary informed her.

"Thanks," Amelia said without looking up from the parchment she had in her hand. She had chacked the parchment in case it was fake but she found that it was all true. "Please bring him in here."

The secretary hurried out of the office and walked back in with Sirius, flanked by two aurors.

"Hello ." Amelia started after she ordered her scretary and the two aurors out of the room. "I have recently required some evidence by young wizad stating some interesting news."

"Well Mel, may i ever so ask who this young lad is?" Sirius asked using Amelia's old nickname he made up for her.

"Harry Potter," Amelia said softly as she watched Sirius face light up.

"M-My godson?" Sirius stuttered.

Amelia nodded ,"He sent me a copy of his parents will and it clearly states that you were not in fact Lily and James secret keeper but Peter Petrigrew was."

"Well that is most certainly the truth," Sirius said and launched into explaining how he had persuaded Lily and James into switching secret keepers because it was obvious that Voldyshorts would go after him instead of thinking it was Peter before she could ask.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I always knew you would never betray James and Lily but all the evidnce pointed to you," Ameila explained quietly. "I, Amelia I rene Bones, Head of the DMLE, hereby clear all charges from falsely accused Sirius Orion Black."

A light enveloped Sirius and went it faded away, his clothes had been changed to the ones he had been wearing when he ad chased after te rat, he had his wand in its holster and he had been cleaned up.

"Could you take these off me please?" Sirius asked pleading.

"Yes of course," Amelia said and waved her wand causing the handcuffs to fall to the floor.

"Now I can properly do this," Sirius muttered as he hugged Amelia. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Amelia flashed a bright smile, "Do you want to go for a drink sometime?"

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

I hope you guys liked it! I know it's short but I'm kinda busy with school and stuff...With that said...Please Review!~LunaRue


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I don't care about how a word is spelled as long as you know what the word means. Plus I am typing on a laptop, its kind of easy to accidently mix up the letters on accident. I might as well answer some of the reviews.**

**To who ever guest is that commented "Cheesy and badly thought out beginning."- **Almost ALL FanFictions a have a beginning that is quote 'bad'. The stories get better don't they? I don't care for whatever 'dramaturgy' is. I don't write plays or do anything with drama in the real world. Why should it matter!?

**sarah-rose766646-** Dumbledore in my story KNOWS he is a manipulator and agrees of being a 'manipulative old fool'. Plus love is always there, at no matter what age, you can find it.

**To who ever is guest that commented "Love the idea." - **I thought Harry was 15 months old when James and Lily died? Harry was already a year old and it happened in October, so Harry would have been fifteen months old.

**Anime Princess- **Magic. Sirius obviously is in his 'right of mind' per say. He never lost his mind there fore would not need mind healing. Remember that Sirius is an animagus dog and turned into a dog when he could. You should also remember that dementors don't affect animals as much as they affect humans because they can't sense animals emotions as good as a wizards.

**Ok everyone. If you don't like how my story is, DON'T READ IT! Now I am not trying to offend anyone but seriously, some comments hurt you know. Apart from that, I hope you like my story so far. Like I said if I have a spelling error it is because I am typing on a laptop and I misplace keys sometimes. I hope you Enjoy.~LunaRue**

**HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHP**

Last time:

**Harry ate fairly quick excused himself. He ran upstairs and started to read his books _again. _He heard tapping on the window and saw Hedwig two responses attached to her feet.**

Harry quickly crossed the room and untied the notes from Hedwigs leg.

"Good job Hedwig," Harry praised, he got an affectionate nip to the finger and flew to her perch.

Harry opened Hermione's letter first.

_Harry,_

_Oh Love I miss you too! What do you mean that we are Lord and Lady Potter Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin? I mean I guessed Gryffindor but ALL the founders? Awesome! Now as for Sirius, what are you going to do when he gets out? Live with him? What about your Aunt? I remember you told me last time that she wasn't as bad when your family left during the war?_

_As for your parents will. Why do you think that Dumbledore went against your parents will? He even did it deliberately! You said he said something about blood wards but I seriously doubt that they work from what you told me. On the subject of Dumbledore, why in the hell did he not get you checked for a horcrux when he left you with your aunt? Don't you think that he would have known about it by then? On a more important note. What should we do about the horcruxes? Especially if you have the one in your head again. We can't wait another six years to go on a hunt for them and have people die again!_

_I don't know what to do! Which says a lot. Well Love I have better go. My parents are staring at me like I've gone insane._

_Love you always,_

_Mia_

Harry read Hermione's letter a couple times and then smiled when he saw that she used his nickname for her. Hermione's letter sent Harry thinking. _What if Dumbledore is just using people like a game of chess. He treated them all like pawns. When Sirius stayed put in his house, it was on Dumbledore's orders. Remus spied on the werewolves, on Dumbledore's orders. Hagrid got me from Godrics Hollow, on **Dumbledore's** orders._ Harry, needless to say, was furious at this point. Dumbledore had manipulated everyone to believe that he was something like a light lord. The leader of the light, and Harry had walked right into his manipulating.

Harry took a few calming breaths before he opened Amelia's letter.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Thank you for sending me a copy of your parent's will. I never suspected that Sirius had actually betrayed James and Lily. I went to school with them and they acted like brothers. I have already sent two aurors to collect Sirius and bring him to my office. He should be a free man by 8 o'clock tonight. Thank you again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Amelia Bones_

Harry's heart leapt as he read the letter over and over. Sirius was going to be free. He was going to be able to see Sirius again! Tears of joy were going down Harry's face when his Aunt Petunia walked in.

"Harry are you alright?" Petunia asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm great Aunt Petunia," Harry said looking at his Aunt with a grin n his face.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about your school," Aunt Petunia said looking awkward.

"Please sit down Aunt Petunia," Harry said casually taking out his wand and transfiguring his bed into two comfortable chairs.

Petunia, shocked at what just happened, sat down in one of the chairs.

"Now what did you need to talk about Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked looking at his Aunt.

"Well, earlier you said that I had magic. I was wondering how you guessed that? How did you know that I could do magic? Wandless magic none the less," Petunia said very fast.

"Well Aunt Petunia, I think you actually may be an actual witch. A very powerful witch actually. Not a lot of wizards and witches can do wandless magic without even knowing about magic. " Harry ranted.

"Well if I _am_ a powerful witch, why didn't I get a letter?" Petunia asked, curious.

"I think since you hated magic when you were little so much, you delayed your powers by a lot. There fore, doing that, made you close to a squib. Which means that you didn't get a letter because you didn't have enough magic to go to Hogwarts. I think you should come with me to school," Harry said with a smile.

"B-But why? I won't be allowed and I don't know any magic," Petunia said barely above a whisper.

Harry stared at his Aunt for a minute, thinking.

"Well Aunt Petunia, I know how you can get there and learn magic. You see I 'own' Hogwarts per say. I am the heir of Hogwarts. I think that you will be able to come and learn magic if I allow it." Harry said with a smile. Harry watched his Aunts face light up and look at him. He then watched her face sink down again.

"Really Harry? You would do that for me? I have been horrible to you since you showed up on my doorstep." Petunia hoarsely said.

"Of course. But first you need a wand," Harry said jumping to his feet.

"A w-wand?" Petunia stuttered.

Harry nodded and showed his Aunt his wand.

"Where-" Petunia started as she stared wide eyed at the wand in front of her.

"Diagon Alley," Harry simply said." Could we go tomorrow? I have a few questions to ask the wand maker and get some things from the apothecary anyway."

"Sure. I believe Vernon has tomorrow off of work, we can take the car-"Petunia said again.

"No, I know a faster way to travel actually," Harry said grimacing.

"What is it Harry?" Petunia asked getting to her feet.

"It's a bus. You'll see tomorrow," Harry said still grimacing.

HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHPHGHP

Harry and Petunia got up at eight in the morning the next day. Harry got up, got dressed quickly and made his way into the kitchen where he silently cooked breakfast with his aunt. Just as they finished making breakfast for six people, Vernon came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Vernon sat down at the table and noticed that Petunia and his nephew had already eaten.

"Vernon, dear. Harry and I are going out today to do some shopping. We will be back in time to cook dinner. I trust you can make lunch?" Petunia asked her husband, with a eyebrow raised in a very Snape-ish manner Harry thought.

"WHAT! Why?" Vernon roared.

"It is none of your concern at the moment Vernon. We will be back later. Come Harry," Petunia said lightly pulling Harry to the door.

Once out of the door, Harry took out his wand and held it up.

"Harry what are you-" Petunia said before gasping in shock.

In front of them was a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Petunia stared at the bus in shock. Harry had to wave a hand in front of her face to get her to snap out of her daze. Harry laughed as his Aunt jumped. Harry grabbed his Aunt's arm and pulled her to the bus. He expected to see Stan Shunpike, the pimply young eighteen year old Harry had met the first time he rode the Knight Bus. Instead he was met with a man with navy colored eyes, bronze hair, and looking to be in his late forties wearing a purple conductor outfit.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. (just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Josh Green and I will be your conductor today." The man said dully looking at Petunia.

"Yes. Could we hitch a ride to the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked staring at the man.

Josh looked at Harry, his eyes widening. Harry noticed his eyes flashed to look at his scar.

"O-Of course . That'll be twenty sickles for the both of you," Josh explained still wide eyed.

Harry nodded and handed the wide-eyed man the money. Harry grabbed his Aunt's hand and helped her on the bus. Once on the bus, Petunia looked around and saw steps going up. She also saw a glass chandelier dangling from the ceiling. She noticed that there were no chairs, only beds. Harry led her to a bed right beside the door and sat down. She saw Harry mutter something while waving his wand.

"W-What are you doing?" Petunia asked.

"I'm putting a sticking charm on the bed so it doesn't roll around." Harry explained taking a seat beside her.

"Let's go Ernie. The Leaky Cauldron." Josh said before turning to Harry and Petunia. "If you don't mind me asking , but what are you doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Just picking up some supplies and school things," Harry said before turning to his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia. When we get to Diagon Alley, please stick close to me. I am officially a legal adult in the wizarding world and can protect you from certain wizards," Harry told her in a whisper.

Petunia's eyes widened in horror before nodding slightly.

"But how Harry? You don't know any magic yet." Petunia whispered back.

"I will tell you when I can I promise. Just not right now." Harry said quickly. "I have to speak with someone first."

Petunia nodded and looked outside. She looked around and saw the other beds crashing into each other and saw the reason for the sticking spell. She looked outside and noticed that they were already in London.

"Have you seen the Prophet yet?" Josh asked Harry.

"No. What does it say?" Harry asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Sirius Black. He's been cleared of all charges against him." Josh explained.

"Sirius has been cleared?"Harry said with glee in his voice.

Josh nodded and looked out side as the bus came to an abrupt halt. Harry had to grab Petunia's shoulder before she landed on her face.

"Thanks," She whispered to Harry. Harry only nodded.

"Good day . I hope you are well," Josh said in fair well.

"You too, take care of yourself Josh," Harry said as he led Petunia off the bus into the Leaky Cauldron.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry kept his head down and steered Petunia to the back of the shop.

Harry could hear whispers but he ignored them. Petunia followed Harry's example and kept her head down.

Harry whispered "Three up, two down." as he opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. He heard his Aunt gasp at the sight of Diagon Alley.

"Ok Aunt Petunia, first place first. Ollivanders." Harry explained smiling as he pulled his Aunt through the crowd.

As Harry and Petunia entered Ollivanders, Harry saw the family he really didn't want to see. Seven redheads were crowded in front of Ollivander's desk. Harry saw that the twins were off to the side whispering to each other. Ginny, Harry saw, had a look of envy as she looked at Ron. Percy was reading a book, while Mr and Mrs Weasley was watching Ron too. Ron it turned out lied to Harry in the first timeline. Harry saw that Ron was getting a new wand, by the looks of it, was in perfect shape. Harry watched as Mr. Weasley gathered his kids and started to leave, only to stop short when he saw Harry and Petunia. Namely Harry.

"My dear lord, Harry Potter." Arthur Weasley with his eyes slightly wide. Ginny froze in place, stared at Harry and hid behind her father with a squeak. Ron looked bored and Percy had his nose in a book. The twins were staring at Harry with a look of recognition in their eyes.

"Hello sir. I'm sorry but do you mind? My Aunt here needs to get a new wand." Harry said , motioning to his Aunt.

The Weasleys seemed surprised to see Harry's Aunt standing behind Harry.

"Yes. Yes. Sorry . C'mon you lot." Arthur said a moment later.

As the Weasleys walked out, Harry gave the twins a look saying he would he explain later. The twins nodded and left with their family.

"Harry, what just happened?" Petunia demanded.

"I will explain later, I promise." Harry said walking toward , pulling his Aunt with him.

" !" Harry called.

"Lord Potter! Hello Hello! Is there something wrong with your wand?" Mr. Ollivander said in a cheerful voice.

"No sir. I've just come here with my Aunt to get her wand sir," Harry explained.

looked at Petunia and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Evans. I dare say you are overdue for a wand but no matter. I will fix you up real quick," Mr. Ollivander said with a grin as he walked between the shelves of wands.

"Ah here it is. Holly, 13 1/2 inches and a core of unicorn hair." Mr. Ollivander explained as he walked back up to the counter. He gently pulled out a pale silver wand and handed it to Petunia. Petunia looked at Harry, who nodded his head. Petunia hesitantly grasped the wand and flicked it, resulting with silver, gold, bronze, and black sparks coming out the end of her wand. Petunia gasped and Harry started clapping.

"Ah! Bravo! This wand is perfect for you Ms. Evans. Lord Potter, that is 15 galleons." Mr Ollivander said as he handed the box to Harry.

Harry paid the amount due and bid a farewell to the wand maker. Harry pulled is Aunt out of the shop and started heading towards the apothecary.

"Harry?" Petunia asked.

"Yes?" Harry responded.

"Why did that man call you Lord Potter and who was that family?" Petunia inquired.

"I promise I will explain everything tonight when we get back to the house. I promise." Harry stated as they arrived at the apothecary.

As Harry was walking into the apothecary, a man dressed in black was walking out. Harry bumped into the man, sending them both falling towards the ground. Therefore making Petunia fall on both of them. Petunia landed on top of the mans chest while Harry landed off to the side of them. Petunia looked up to look at the man she fell on and gasped.

"Severus?"

"Petunia?"

**HGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHP HGHPHGHP**

What do you guys think? I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have school, homework and personal stuff going on and haven't been able to work on this or Befpore the Worst. Soo...yes. Please review n tell me what you think! *Brofist* ~LunaRue


	5. Chapter 5

***PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT***

Hey there people. I noticed some people are complaining about Dumbledore being a witness to the will. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, Dumbledore** KNOWS **he is manipulative? Hmm? I'm sorry but I just thought that it would fit. Dumbledore, knowing what the will said, went against it because he believed it was for the 'greater good'. Harry, now knowing about the will now, will do what? Can you guess? Yes, blow up on the Headmaster at the right time. See how this plays along with the story? So please stop complaining about it. .-.

Now for Petunia being out of character? Please tell me how? 1. She has had anyone to talk to about Lily. 2. Heard of squibs? Yes Lily and Petunia's parent/parents could have been squibs and they just didn't know it. 3. If Petunia had someone to talk to about Lily than who says she couldn't change? Plus Petunia could have had magic but she hated that Lily had magic so much that Petunia's magic could have reduced her down to a squib.

HeartsGlow- ... Please just let me write my story? Hermione's parents obviously know a lot about the wizarding world from what Mione told them. Hermione has probably read about the pureblood tradition of marriage contracts and told her parents.

Please I'm not trying to have a go at anyone but if you have a rude comment or some sarcastic comment, please keep them to yourself. I already have the stress from school and I don't need anymore with people making comments. Anyway. On with the show. ~LunaRue

**all rights of harry potter go to J.K. Rowling**

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPGHPHGH PHGHPHG

"Petunia?"

"Severus?"

Harry stared in horrified shock as his soon-to-be potions professor and his aunt stared at each other. Harry stood up and watched as his Aunt and Severus untangled themselves but that didn't stop them from staring at each other as they did so.

Harry cleared his throat nervously, causing Severus to whip his head around to look at him. Petunia just stared at Severus with a look that Harry couldn't decipher.

"Potter?" Snape questioned in a disbelieving tone.

"Hello sir. I know you don't really know me but I need to speak with you. It is very important. Could we talk after I get some things from the apothecary?" Harry asked, silently pleading in his mind.

"I guess that will be alright," Severus sad after a moment. "I will just speak with you Aunt while we wait for you."

Harry nodded and headed into the apothecary to purchase some animagi potions and mal-nutrition potions.

Severus turned to Petunia.

"How are you here?" He asked flatly.

"It t-turns out I'm a w-witch," Petunia then went on to explain the day before and how Harry had realized she had magic.

Severus' eyes went wide when Petunia said how they found out she was a witch.

"Tuney, you have got to be really powerful if you can do a summoning spell wandlessly and no experience whatsoever!" Severus exclaimed, eyes wide before schooling his expression.

Petunia nodded silently as Harry walked back out of the apothecary carrying a small bag.

"Follow me please," Harry said as he walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus inwardly sneered at Harry but followed Harry none the less.

Petunia silently followed, wondering how to tell Vernon her new found discovery.

As the trio entered the Leaky Cauldron, the noise level went down to murmurs as the whole pub watched the three sit down in a secluded corner away from everyone else, where no one could hear them.

Harry and Petunia sat down next to each other while Severus sat across from them. Harry cast a notice-me-not charm so no one would bother them.

"Mr. Potter , what is it you needed to talk about?" Severus asked, trying to not look Harry in the eyes.

"Well, er, I don't know exactly how to start...I might as well introduce myself. Lord Harold James Potter," Harry said putting out his hand.

Severus eyed Harry a second before shaking Harry's hand, "Severus Snape."

"Well since introductions are out of the way, will you please tell me why you are now a 'Lord'?" Petunia questioned, raising an eyebrow in a way that Harry thought it was Snape-ish.

"Er.. yesterday, when Hagrid took me to Gringotts, I asked if I could speak with the Potter accountant and I talked to Griphook about accepting Lordship of the Potter family and the Four Founders of Hogwarts. So mainly I basically emancipated myself in the Wizarding world. I am now a legal adult in the Wizard world, meaning I can do magic without getting in trouble with the law," Harry explained, not looking at his aunt or soon to be professor.

" Mr. Potter, doesn't that also mean you must find a wife in two months?" Severus asked with a eyebrow raised.

"You have to what!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Yes, it means I have to find a wife, and I already have." Harry stated looking at Severus.

"Who might this be?" Petunia and Severus asked at the same time. They stared at each other before looking at Harry.

"She's a muggleborn. That's all I'm saying. I haven't met her yet, but I know her." Harry said mysteriously.

"What do you mean you haven't met her but you know her?" Severus questioned.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you both about...Physically I am eleven years old. Mentally I am eighteen." Harry said not looking at anyone.

"H-How is that possible?" Petunia squeaked.

"Time travel?" Harry said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please explain to me how this happened and why?" Severus said not really believing Harry.

"Well it is how I know my wife of course. She is in my year and is the smartest witch of her age. Anyway, going off track. There is another war, a Second Wizarding War because of Voldemort. It all starts this year. Professor, do you know what Dumbledore has hidden in Hogwarts right now?" Harry asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone..." Severus whispered looking straight at Harry.

"Yes. The Sorcerer's Stone. Created by Nicolas Flamel to created gold and an elixir that makes you live forever. Can you think on the one person who would want it because I am telling you professor, Voldemort is not gone. You know you should stop flinching. I'm going to be saying the name A LOT. Anyway, at the end of my first year, Ron Weasley, my wife and I go after the stone. Believing it was you because you acted like you were trying to steal it. You can imagine my surprise when it turned out o be another teacher with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. Long story short, I saved the stone and Voldemort was a spirit again, trying to find a new way to find a body." Harry finished looking at his soon to be professor.

"Wait what do you mean he was a spirit?" Severus questioned.

"Have you ever heard of Horcruxs Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes but...You mean to say that the Dark Lord created Horcruxes?" Severus said incredulously, paling slightly.

"Yes he did. He created seven of them to be exact. I won't tell you what they are, maybe later on..." Harry said trailing off.

"Wait. What are horcruxes?" Petunia piped in after being unusually quiet.

Severus jumped slightly, having forgotten she was there. "A horcrux is an object used to store part of a person's soul, protecting them from death. If the body of the Horcrux's creator is destroyed, the person is still able to survive. The only way the person can die is if the horcrux is destroyed."

Petunia gasped. "That is horrible."

"Yes it is Aunt Petunia. Now seeing that Voldemort did not achieve his goal, he stayed silent until my fourth year. Although in second year, Lucius Malfoy gave Ginerva Weasley a diary. This diary was Voldemort's first horcrux. Ginerva Weasley started writing in the diary and the diary wrote back. By doing this, the diary was absorbing her life force slowly and possessed her. The Tom Riddle in the diary made Ginerva open the Chamber of Secrets and made the monster inside it attack the students. There were about five or six petrified but not killed. At the end of my second year, Ginerva was taken down to the Chamber where Tom was waiting for me actually." Harry paused grimacing. " Tom set the monster in the chamber on me and I killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor and then killed the diary. I saved Ginerva, yadda yadda yadda. That was second year."

"What?! How did you get the Sword of Gryffindor?" Severus said staring at Harry.

"Dumbledore's phoenix flew down into the chamber and brought the sorting hat with it. Since the Sorting Hat has a direct connection to Hogwarts, plus myself being heir to the founders helped a lot." Harry said.

"Heir to ALL the founders?" Severus said weakly.

"Yep," Harry said with a grin.

"Now my third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. He was innocent from the beginning and never got a trial. Remus Lupin, the best defense teacher I ever had, taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. He taught me the patronus charm since Dementors were placed at the gates to protect Hogwarts from Sirius. At the end of that year, my wife and I saved Sirius from the dementors and Peter Pettigrew revealed he was alive. Just to let you know, he is currently in his rat animagus form in the care of the second youngest Weasley...anyway. That was third year. Just to let you know Professor, Remus and my father had no idea of Sirius' idea of a prank, that one full moon." Harry said looking straight into Severus' eyes to show him he wasn't lying.

Severus wondered how Harry knew about that and saw truth in Harry's eyes. Sighing he nodded slowly to tell Harry to continue.

"Well in my fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament came to Hogwarts. Three champions were chosen and then my name came out of the goblet of fire." Here Harry gave an hollow laugh. "I was set up to die. First tournament. It was fine. Second, about the same. But the last tournament will haunt me forever. It was down to Cedric Diggory and I. I told him to take the bloody cup with me. I still wake up with nightmares. He came back you know. Voldemort. He killed Cedric right in front of me. We dueled, Voldemort and I. You could say we tied but I got back to Hogwarts in one piece. Did you know Barty Crouch has his son under the Imperious curse? Yeah, his wife was dying and her last wish was for her son to be free. They did the switcheroo with polyjuice potion and Barty Crouch Jr. has been under the imperious ever since. Anyway, I tried to tell anyone who would listen, that Voldemort was back. No one believed me until the end of my fifth year. I lost my godfather because of a stupid vision that was fake that Voldemort sent me. Bellatrix killed Sirius and in turn I tried to the torture curse in her. I failed but then Voldemort showed up. We dueled, Dumbles showed up, they dueled, then the minister himself showed up. You can probably imagine their shock when they found out the boy who lied wasn't lying after all." Harry finished wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Ok. One of you two is going to have to explain to me the imperious curse because I have no idea what you are talking about," Petunia said, completely lost and shocked at what she just found out.

"The imperious curse, when used on someone, it makes the caster have full control of the person they cursed. If you were under the imperious curse, you would have no control over your actions." Severus explained before turning to Harry. "So you are saying that Barty Crouch has his son under imperious and is hiding him away?"

Harry nodded.

"Would you mind if I owled Alastor Moody? To tell him to go visit Mr. Crouch? I believe he would be able to find Crouch Jr. no?" Severus asked.

"Of course. Go ahead. Just don't tell him where you got this information from. Now my sixth year." Harry swallowed. "Draco Malfoy became a death eater and was given a mission to kill Dumbles." Here Harry got a gasp from both adults. "But Dumbles was already dying you see? He touched a cursed ring, which just happened to be another of Tom's horcruxes. The ring cursed Dumbles hand and killed it mainly. Rendering it useless. Somehow Dumbles knew of Malfoy's mission and ordered you to kill him because he didn't want Malfoy to have to kill so young. So at the end of the year, you killed Dumbledore. I thought you were a traitor, but all along you were the spy I didn't now about." Harry paused then continued with out letting the adults talk. "I never went back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. On the night of my birthday, I sent you Aunt Petunia, away so you would be safe. Then I went to the burrow for a wedding where it was crashed by death eaters. That started the hunt for horcruxes, we found them, destroyed them all or so we thought. It was easier to kill the horcruxes then it was to find them. So the Final Battle was at Hogwarts. You don't know how heart breaking it was to see her. Some of her towers were missing, bodies lay everywhere." Harry gave a shaky laugh. "I thought I had killed them all, the horcruxes. Hufflepuffs Cup, Ravenclaws Diadem, Slytherins Ring and Locket, Tom's Diary, and the stupid Snake, Nagini. Although what I didn't count on was that I am or was a horcrux." Severus gasped and paled dramatically. Petunia looked close to tears. "Yeah I faced Tom, he killed me. I came back because he destroyed his own Horcrux, oh the irony huh? Sir I watched you and countless others die. You have no idea what it was like to watch everyone you ever knew die. You know, I was hoping that i could finally defeat Voldemort but Fate didn't agree with me. The last words I heard from Voldemort was he was gloating about his final horcrux, what is was, where it was. He mainly told me. So then, I held my wife close to me and told her I loved her. That is what happened last time. I plan to change it. The most horrible thing about it is that my wife and I had conceived a child. A baby girl that we were going to name Lily Jo, who would never be born."

Petunia let out a sob at the thought of losing a child. Severus saw the look of a war veteran in Harry's eyes and knew that he wasn't lying.

Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands. He let out a sob and was surprised when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He looked up in surprise when he saw that Severus had given him a hug.

"Sorry Sir." Harry said weakly.

"It's quite alright Harry." Severus said gently, letting go of Harry. Harry didn't even notice that Severus had used his first name.

"Harry...What happened to your Lily Jo?" Petunia managed to say, her eyes red and puffy.

"Fate said that when my wife and I are ready for her, she will be here," Harry said with a smile.

Petunia looked at her watch and gasped at what time it was.

"H-Harry. We have to g-go. It is already late and y-you know how Vernon gets when he is angry. Plus I still have to tell him I am a witch." Petunia said shakily.

Harry paled.

"Sir, I have to ask you not to tell anyone what I have told you today. Not even Dumbles. I know you know occlumency and I beg you not to tell anybody the information I told you," Harry begged.

"Of course Mr. Potter. Now I expect to see you at Hogwarts yes?" Severus said standing up.

"Of course sir. Thank you for listening. I will see you soon," Harry said as he canceled the notice-me-not charm and let Petunia pull him away.

Severus watched them go and couldn't help but notice something was off about Petunia. He walked quickly toward the leaving couple.

"Petunia wait!" Severus called.

Harry and Petunia stopped in their tracks and turned around.

Severus caught up with them and asked, "Petunia have you ever heard of glamour?"

"No, I haven't why?" She questioned.

Harry stared wide eyed at Severus, understanding where he was coming from.

"Sir undo the glamour please. Aunt Petunia, please stay still for a second." Harry said softly.

Severus nodded and then went on to undo every glamour spell that was on Petunia. Harry watched as his Aunt changed, a lot.

Her hair was actually a dark brown that went into waves to her waist. Her eyes were brighter and her skin was more healthy looking. Her physical features became full so her face structure didn't look so bony, her face was heart shaped and looked much healthier.

"Aunt Petunia/Petunia you look beautiful," Severus and Harry said at the same time.

Petunia blushed and Severus conjured a mirror for her. Petunia gasped and saw that her teeth were normal looking. She put the mirror down and jumped on Severus, hugging him.

"Thank you." She said as she let go, blushing.

Harry coughed and looked at the sky. It had to be past dinner time now.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Sir, I have a feeling that you will see my Aunt soon but we really have to go. Sorry." Harry said anxiously.

"Oh yes. Thank you again Severus. See you soon!" Petunia called as Harry pulled her into the Leaky Cauldron.

Severus stood and watch the pair disappear before he noticed a feeling he hadn't felt since Lily left him.

Love.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPGHPHGH PHGHPHG

**Doo you guys like it? Please review if you did. What do you think Vernon's reaction will be when he sees his wife? Or when he finds out she is a witch? What do you think Hermione will do when Harry tells her that he told Snape everything? What do you think that Sirius' reaction will be when Harry and Hermione tells him everything too? See you later Lunettes (if you ever heard of Pewdiepie off youtube, it is kind of like bros). *Lunafist* ~LunaRue**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people. Sorry if some of the parts last chapter confuse you. For some reason my computer doesn't like me sometimes and when I go to save the document, it refreshes the page and doesn't save. So I went back and fixed everything ^-^. So how many of you all know Pewdiepie? If you do, then you should so private message me. Also, if you have any criticism about my story, please private message me! Also I added some things into the second chapter and changed some stuff. You should read it or you wont understand some parts of the story! ~LunaRue

Warning: Mentions Abuse

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGP

As Severus watched Petunia and Harry leave, his belief that Harry would have made his life a living hell vanished. He didn't see his father in the boy, no he saw a man that has to many horrible things in his life. He saw a war veteran and the moment he saw the look in his eyes, he knew the young man wasn't lying.

As Severus walked to the apparation point in Diagon Alley, he thought over the conversation he just had. He couldn't help but notice that Harry had said 'Dumbles' instead of 'Dumbledore'. Severus could detect the obvious hate for the old man in Harry's voice. The old coot had to have done something really really really idiotic for a young boy- no - young man to say his name in obvious hate.

What did Harry say about horcruxes? The dark lord having how many? ... eight of them? Severus paled again and walked faster to the apparation point. As he got closer to the apparation point, all Severus could think about was how he was going to tell Moody about the information he received about Barty Crouch and the idea that the son of James Potter wasn't going to make his life hell. He had always thought that any spawn of Potter would be just like the Patriarch.

Everything changes sometimes, Severus mused as he apparated away.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGP

If you had a look at Petunia, you would say she's fine. She's looks calm but if you looked closely, you would be able to tell that Petunia was close to breaking down. She was a nervous wreck. Just thinking about how Vernon would react to her new -no- her actual look. She didn't know if he would accept her as she is now or of he would try to attack her. Needless to say, Petunia was close to collapsing.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry called to his aunt as they arrived home.

Petunia was jerked out of her thoughts as Harry called out to her.

(A/N they rode the Knight Bus again)

Harry sent his aunt a questioning look but she just smiled lightly and Harry just let it go.

Harry and Petunia walked up to the front door, looked at each other, smiled and walked inside. Vernon immediately called out from the living room, "Petunia! Where were you! Dinner was over an hour ago! I had to make something!"

"Sorry dear. We were shopping and lost track of time!" Petunia called back, her voice shaky, still standing in front of the door.

"It's alright Aunt Petunia. If he tries anything, I'm here and if he tries anything, we can leave. I know somewhere safe to go," Harry whispered to his Aunt while giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Petunia nodded and walked into the living room, Harry following silently. As they walked in, Vernon had stood to yell again when he saw how Petunia looked. His expression changed from shock to lust in a matter of seconds. Harry was silently getting worried but he didn't let it show.

"Petunia is that you?" Vernon whispered, frozen to his spot with a lust filled gaze.

"Yes it is Vernon. I have some news for you. You might want to sit down..." Petunia trailed off as Vernon took a step closer.

Vernon jumped out of his trance and sat down, looking up at Petunia. He hadn't even noticed Harry back in to the corner of the room, on edge if something should happen.

"Well V-Vernon. It t-turns out...that uh I am..I am a.." Petunia started staring out the window.

"A what Petunia?" Vernon demanded, getting angry that she was still talking and not upstairs. With him. (A/N I think you know where I am going with this)

"I'm a witch Vernon." Petunia stated weakly.

Vernon's face went all sorts of colors, just like when Harry got his Hogwarts letter.

"YOU'RE A WHAT!" Vernon roared as he stood and lifted his fist.

Petunia was frozen, she had never been a target to Vernon's abuse before except once. It had been right after they had married. He had been angry that Lily and James had showed up. That night, on their honeymoon, he had mainly beaten her until she couldn't feel anything. Petunia remembered that Vernon had then apologized over and over again afterwards.

A shout of "STUPEFY" brought Petunia out of her memories and she stepped back as a stunned Vernon fell forward. Petunia turned around to see Harry with his wand up, looking scared.

"Are you ok Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in a shaky voice as he lowered his wand. Petunia nodded weakly as she sank to her knees on the floor.

Harry and Petunia both stayed silent for a few minutes before Harry spoke up.

"C'mon Aunt Petunia. We need to get out of here before he wakes up again. We need to hurry and pack. Uncle Vernon will be out for only about 40 minutes." Harry said as he pulled his aunt up to her feet.

Petunia silently followed Harry up the stairs to her room, lost in memories. Harry asked if she had a bag, she nodded and grabbed one out of the closest. The bag a small black handbag that went across the chest. Harry silently thanked Hermione in his head as he applied a weightless and bottomless extension charm on the bag.

"Here Aunt Petunia. Put everything that is your in the bag, I'll be back in a minute." Harry said as he handed the bag back to Petunia. She nodded and went to work.

Harry walked out of the room and into his own, wondering where Dudley was. Harry figured that he was asleep as he grabbed an old backpack of his and applied the same charms he had applied to his aunt's handbag. Harry grabbed all of his school things and put them into his school trunk. Closing the trunk, he shrunk it and put it in his backpack. Harry grabbed all of his clothes and put them in his bag, making sure his school trunk was on top. Harry grabbed everything else he owned and stuffed it down into his backpack. Harry closed the backpack and glanced around the room making sure he had everything. Nodding to himself, Harry grabbed Hedwigs cage and shrunk it to put into his pocket.

Harry walked back into his aunt's room to see that Petunia was already done with her packing.

"Ready to go Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

Petunia nodded silently and started to walk out of the room, only to be pushed to the floor by a very, very, very angry Vernon.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGP

Ooooo a cliffy! I hope you all like it. I'm sorry it took soooo long, but I have been busy. Question. Where do you think that Harry's "safe place" is? How do you think Mad-Eye will react when he is told that Barty Crouch Jr is still alive? Please review! If you have criticism then please PM me! Until next time Lunettes! *lunafist* ~LunaRue


End file.
